Somebody for someone
by SarahBendrix
Summary: Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que aquel extraño que dejó huella tanto en el corazón de Frankie como en el de su madre Lizzie se marchó. Él desea poner un orden a su vida,y un gran problema se presenta cercano. ¿Se verá capaz de volver? Basado en Dear Frank
1. Prólogo

_**Somebody for someone**_

_**Hola a todo el mundo, otra vez.**_

_**No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde "missing" ¿verdad? Y es que no puedo estar sin escribir. Bien, esta es mi nueva historia, posterior al final de otra magnífica película "Dear Frankie". Espero que disfrutéis de esta historia tanto como de la anterior**_

_**Un besazo, y encantada de volver a escribir porque no puedo dejarlo ;)**_

_**Lovephantom83**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_There's a deep girl in the corner shop_

_selling sugar for money in the dead of the night_

_And her soul's in the sugar, and her heart's in the mud_

_And she's crying with a stranger, for someone to love _

_And she sings…_

_Look at me, see me, look for me, save me…_

_Free me, find me cause if there's somebody for someone.._

_Yeah, look at me_

_Somebody for someone…_

_There's a deep boy at the corner shop_

_Watching sugar sell for money to the dead at night_

_And he sees in her an angel, in the cruelest of worlds.._

_Hiding in the darkness, screaming out for love!" The corrs, somebody for someone.  
_

_

* * *

_  
Volver de nuevo al caos que siempre había sido su vida, de alguna manera esta vez resultaba muy difícil. Aunque le pareciera prácticamente increíble reconocer tal cosa, pero era cierto y nada más lejos de la realidad.

Cerró la puerta del viejo apartamento en un golpe seco yendo inmediatamente hacia la cocina. Una vez frente a la nevera, extrajo una botella de cerveza de la misma y la abrió ayudándose del pequeño abridor que se encontraba en la repisa. Tomó un sorbo directo de la botella, soltándola por un momento mientras se tomaba su tiempo en quitarse la larga cazadora de cuero dejándola en el respaldo de la silla no sin antes coger del bolsillo su cajetilla de cigarros y el mechero.

Tomó su bebida de nuevo. Una vez llegó al salón se dejó caer sobre el pequeño, roído sillón que le había estado acompañándole en su corta estancia en aquel pequeño pueblo lejos, considerablemente lejos de Glasgow.

Encendió uno de los cigarrillos, dando una fuerte calada, dejando que el sucio humo saliera lentamente de su cuerpo.

Aquello no era más que otro de sus destinos temporales. Su vida, desde su adolescencia, había constado de esto. Ir de un lado para otro, sin rumbo fijo,independiente, sin saber si mañana despertaría allí o tomaría un tren,barco coche o autobús para probar algo nuevo. Y es que así era su espíritu.

Más bien, comenzó a serlo cuando aquel día se marchó...

Pasó una mano por su corto pelo oscuro, aunque ya con mínimos signos de edad, y centró pensativo sus ojos verdes en otro punto. Justamente en el mueble en el que yacía una foto de una mujer, sonriente, que abrazaba a un par de críos.

Todo eso fue antes del desastre.

Suspiró, viniéndole de nuevo a la mente lo que ya llevaba en sus pensamientos por días. Lizzie, Frankie y su hermana. Vertió las cenizas del cigarro en el cercano cenicero, llevándolo de nuevo a sus labios.

Recordaba perfectamente el día en el que Marie le llamó apresurada, informándole de toda la situación

_-"Aidan-la voz de su hermana a través del teléfono denotaba preocupación- es algo bastante importante. Ella es amiga mía y está en un apuro...necesita ayuda, y tú puedes ser perfecto para proporcionársela. Sólo te pido que lo pienses..."_

_-Frunció el ceño, sin entender a qué se debía esta llamada después de meses-"¿Y qué clase de ayuda crees que puedo proporcionar a una persona a la que no conozco?"-Su voz, ahora en un tono fuerte pero bajo, parecía defensiva._

_-"Precisamente eso, que no sabe absolutamente nada de ti ni tú de ella más de lo necesario que es lo que te acabo de explicar-él iba a hablar, pero se frenó al notar que ella seguía hablando- Escucha, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya va siendo hora de volver. Es cuestión de un día, y ella está dispuesta a pagarte"_

_Al otro lado de la línea telefónica se hizo el silencio. La verdad es que en ese momento necesitaba dinero, acababan de despedirle de otro de los miles de trabajos que había desempeñado y los modos para encontrar algo con lo que sobrevivir comenzaban a escasear_

_-"Lo pensaré, Marie, pero no puedo prometerte que me quede"_

_-Suspiró resignada-"Está bien, yo ya no puedo obligarte a hacer nada. Es cuestión de una pequeña actuación de un día, plantéatelo así. Y estoy convencida de que necesitas ese dinero con urgencia"_

_Era cierto. Sin saber cómo aquello había terminado de convencerle.Irónico que hubiera utilizado la palabra actuar, le recordaba a aquellas clases de teatro que recibió en su momento.Quizás si todo no hubiera cambiado, podría haber ido más allá con ello_

_-"¿Cuándo espero su llamada?"_

_-La escuchó reír al otro lado del teléfono-"En breve, me temo. Me alegrará verte de nuevo, aunque tenga que disimular. Buena suerte, hermano"_

Y con aquello la comunicación se cortó. No esperaba que algo que parecía cuestión de un día, un trabajo más por el que te van a pagar, hubiera pasado a significar tanto.

Los últimos recuerdos que conservaba eran los de llevar el pequeño cuerpo de aquel crío hasta su cama, tumbándolo con la máxima delicadeza posible sobre la misma mientras Lizzie ayudaba a quitarle las pesadas botas. Su mirada se dirigió automáticamente hacia el precioso caballito de mar que él había hecho y le había entregado

Aquello le dejó absolutamente sin palabras, tanto como que, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, pronunciara aquella frase

"_¿Vas a volver?"_

En ese momento sintió algo en su corazón indescriptible, una pena que no había sentido antes. Frankie no lo había detectado, pero sus ojos estaban vidriosos cuando le saludó desde la ventana.

Justo después de haber besado a Lizzie tímida, muy tímidamente, sin razón alguna. Simplemente miró su expresión cándida y sus ojos oscuros...y lo hizo.La admiraba sobremanera, por su fortaleza ante todo, por su carácter y su dulzura

¿Aunque, podría decirse que...la quería? Ah, no lo tenía seguro. Maldita sea, sólo fue un beso...

¿Por qué le había afectado tanto todo esto, hasta el punto de...querer dejar este amago de vida que llevaba? No era capaz de entenderlo. Se había topado con miles de personas a lo largo de su vida, mezclándose en todo tipo de ambientes, pero...por norma general nunca había hecho mucho caso de aquello llamado sociedad. Sí, tenía sus colegas, que lo eran tan sólo por unas horas.

Y luego estaba el hecho de haber tenido a su hermana en frente de nuevo.Hablaban por teléfono de vez en cuando, pero hacían años desde la última vez que estuvieron frente a frente.

Una última calada al cigarro y lo estampó con brusquedad sobre el cenicero.

Quizás era hora de tomar algun tipo de decisión...¿o no? Sencillamente no sabía qué era mejor

Con un gruñido frustrado , se levantó de donde estaba para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Necesitaba una ducha y despejar sus ideas.


	2. ¿La puerta a un cambio?

Otra vez más estaba en aquella conocida cafetería que, casi sin notarlo, había pasado a convertirse en un lugar que inspiraba algún tipo de nostalgia en su interior.

Aunque esta vez no sería él quien se iba a situar frente a ella, tal y como aquella tarde.

Inconscientemente, una suave sonrisa salió de los labios de Lizzie.

Recordaba su reacción casi inesperada al verle. De entre todas las formas que había intentado darle a la voz que escuchó ese día...no esperaba que fuera aquel hombre alto, ya casi entrando en los cuarenta pero aún conservando su juventud y con sus ojos observándola con curiosidad, mezclado quizás con una angustia interna que no era capaz de determinar.

_Fue precisamente eso, aquellos ojos tan tremendamente expresivos, los que la hicieron confiar en ese misterioso extraño_

En muchas ocasiones desde que se fue se había encontrado así. Pensando sin quererlo en él,en la mucha ayuda, luz y dicha que proporcionó en su vida y en la de su hijo por tal corto espacio de tiempo...

Y en que, aunque una parte de su corazón se negara a reconocerlo, quería volverle a ver.

Suspiró, centrando su mirada en la ventana que tenía a pocos metros de ella.Se mostraba próximo ya el invierno,bañando las calles de Glasgow en un húmedo, frío viento mientras dejaba a su paso días de nubes oscuras como el que estaba presenciando.

A los pocos minutos notó entrar por la puerta a la persona que estaba esperando. Era Marie

No puedo evitar abrir sus labios ligeramente en sorpresa al ver su estado. Era raro una ocasión en la que no coincidieran, casi a diario, pero la mujer ya casi frente a ella despertó su preocupación. Ahora era prácticamente imposible detectar el brillo característico en su mirada, y su piel quizás estaba algo más pálida de la cuenta, pero aún conservaba esa expresión risueña en sus labios mientras alzaba una mano para saludarla.

-"Me alegro de verte, Lizzie"

La escuchó pronunciar aquellas palabras en tono animado mientras se acercaba más a donde estaba sentada y proporcionaba una caricia cariñosa en su brazo.A los pocos segundos se sentó frente a ella, arreglando su pelo que la ventisca había despeinado y colocando correctamente su larga falda vaquera al tiempo que se deshacía de el fino abrigo negro que llevaba. Con un hábil gesto de sus manos, lo depositó a su lado.

-Ella asintió, sonriendo amable pero dejando entrever esa preocupación interna-" No esperaba que nos viéramos hoy, la verdad es que me sorprendió que ayer pidieras que habláramos aquí con tanta urgencia...-suspiró, tenía que preguntárselo. Los ojos centrados en los de su amiga- ¿Es que ocurre algo, Marie?"

Recibió una suave risa por respuesta, por un momento creyó tranquilizarse, pero supo que algo no iba bien cuando vio que dirigía su vista a otro punto de la cafetería, su expresión se ensombreció ligeramente.

Asintió, volviendo su mirada a ella.Intentaba no darle demasiada importacia a lo que tenía que decir. Siempre había sido así, una persona a la que no le gustaba agobiar al resto del mundo con sus problemas, con visión optimista de todo.

Pero esto era serio.Extremadamente serio. Y ella era una de las primeras personas que debían saberlo.Durante todo este tiempo, a pasos pequeños, habían labrado una gran amistad.

-"La verdad es que sí, Lizzie- sonrió levemente- Siento mucho si te he llegado a preocupar pero...- bajó el tono de voz cuando observó que el camarero se dirigía a la mesa de ambas- es importante"

Una vez el amable muchacho terminó de atenderlas, tomando nota de un capuccino y un café con leche, se retiró volviéndolas a dejar en intimidad.

Ella tomó la taza entre sus manos con delicadeza y dio un sorbo de su café, mirando expectante a su interlocutora.

-"¿Y de qué se trata?"-dejó de nuevo la taza sobre el platito, denotándose en su voz la impaciencia.

-"Es...-se mordió el labio, intentando describirlo de la mejor manera posible, pero parecía resultar en vano. Lizzie la miraba frunciendo el ceño en confusión, jamás la había visto así- mi salud- suspiró, al tiempo que tomaba la taza entre sus manos e iba mezclando la rica nata de su capuccino con el café- Ya sabes que estuve no encontrándome muy bien durante un tiempo- Ella la ofreció proseguir con un gesto de su mano- En un principio pensé que se trataba de cualquier tipo de enfermedad común, que me había sentado mal cualquier cosa-rió- qué se yo- su expresión se tornó seria de nuevo, reflejándose a la perfección en su mirada- Pero cuando aquellos dolores y síntomas no hacían más que empeorar decidí ir al médico. Un chequeo, me dije, nada más.Pues...parece que es algo más importante.Sé que últimamente he estado un tanto...apartada-la disculpa estaba escrita en sus ojos- hasta hace tan sólo unos días en los que te volví a ver-tomó una de sus manos, y su amiga parecía cada vez más alterada- No quise hablarte de todo esto antes porque no estaba segura, pero ahora sí que tengo certeza. Me mandaron al hospital, a realizarme unas pruebas y...-tragó con dificultad, aquella última parte de la historia era la más dura- hoy me han dado los resultados. Por eso he llegado algo tarde"

Ninguna palabra fue capaz de salir de su garganta. Durante unos minutos se quedó ahí, mirando ausente su taza de café con el rostro completamente pálido, congelado.

-"Cielo santo, Marie..-El tono en el que salieron sus palabras denotaba culpabilidad - Si me lo hubieras dicho antes, yo..."

La frenó. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Hacía tan solo unas semanas que había dejado el trabajo temporal en su negocio y ahora se encontraba enviando currículums aquí y allá para ver si caía algo de suerte. Pero, de todos modos, ya tenía a alguien que se había estado encargando del mismo durante el tiempo en el que ella había estado indispuesta.

-"No es necesario que te disculpes, en serio-esbozó una sonrisa amable- El caso es que- finalmente se decidió- hoy me han dado el diagnóstico"

Estaba en tensión. No sabía si realmente quería saberlo.La anticipación ante lo que sabía que iba a ser una noticia catastrófica la consumía con una rapidez abismal

-"¿Cuál ha sido?"-Fue un susurro tembloroso, tanto, que casi la hizo cerrar los ojos ante lágrimas que tentaban con salir.

Hubo un gran silencio antes de que pronunciara aquellas palabras que, entre pequeños sollozos caminos de la cafetería, aún resonaban en su mente.

-"Tengo cáncer de útero"

* * *

El colegio seguía prácticamente igual que siempre en aquel nuevo año que ya hacía meses que había comenzado y que, en pocas semanas, daría paso a las vacaciones navideñas. 

Una gran multittud de niños de todas las edades jugaba en el patio, y más allá en el campo de fútbol, se encontraba la clase de Frankie, jugando uno de esos partidos no serios que se solían organizar con el mero propósito del entretenimiento y la educación física.

Y en la portería, con ganas de que terminara la hora para volver a casa, estaba el niño más especial del colegio.

Xxx

Podía jurar que había dejado de respirar durante los siguientes minutos, o al menos esa era la sensación que tenía después de haber escuchado esas palabras.

Una de sus manos pasó por su mejilla en gesto nervioso, aún sin saber exactamente qué decir. Bajó la mirada, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire e intentando recuperar su compostura de alguna manera.

La persona que tenía en frente había hecho mucho por ellla, la había ayudado en su momento más difícil, ofreciéndole trabajo, amistad y un hermano que hizo lo que ella creía prácticamente un imposible. Y no sólo eso, en dos días, dos simples días, se había ganado el corazón de su hijo tal y como un padre de verdad

_También el de ella,no sabía determinar en qué forma, pero lo había hecho._

-"Lo..lo siento muchísimo-la volvió a mirar directamente a los ojos- No mereces en absoluto algo así, te lo digo con toda franqueza.Puedo ayudarte en lo que quieras, no dudes en decírmelo por favor...-tímidamente, alzó la pregunta que pasaba por su mente en aquel momento- ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien más?"

Marie se limitó a abrazarla

-"Eres muy buena persona. No, aún no, quiero..dejar pasar unas horas para asumirlo antes de decir nada. Y por aquí...Frank y yo dejamos de vernos hace mucho y tú eres la única persona más de confianza que conozco por aqui.- apoyó una mano en su hombro, ya con expresión más animada- Me han dicho que si se trata pronto, podría operarse exitósamente"

-Su mirada reflejaba un ligero alivio ante la noticia, a pesar de que la angustia aún la consumiera -"Eso es bueno saberlo, de veras-suspiró- pero debes tener gente cercana que necesite saberlo, Marie..."

- Rió moviendo ligeramente su cabeza en gesto de negación-"¿Aparte de Aidan? Nadie"

La expresión confusa de Lizzie le pareció extrañamente divertida. Se trataba de una persona que ella conocía, y sin embargo, ahí estaba con mirada cuestionante

-"¿Aidan?"

-Ella alzó una ceja, mirándola aún con ese gesto divertido en sus labios-"Sí, mi hermano-la miró curiosa- Nunca te dijo su nombre¿verdad?"

Lizzie sonrió casi para sí misma, recordando que a parte de aquella primera vez en la que le preguntó cómo se llamaba, jamás había visto la oportunidad, puede que por la timidez o la tensión, de preguntarle su verdadera identidad

_-"Perdona, no he preguntado cómo te llamas..."_

_-Su mirada se centró en la de ella-"¿Cómo se llama tu marido?"_

_-"David"_

_-Medió sonrió-"Entonces, llámame David"_

Aidan...

Resultaba casi poético, bohemio y soñador. Se atrevería a decir que no había visto un nombre mejor para su persona. Era como si combinaran a la perfección.

-Volvió de la ausencia de sus propios pensamientos- "No, la verdad es que no...-observó el reloj pegado a pocos metros, viendo que ya marcaba la hora de marcharse si no quería llegar tarde a recoger a Frankie. Prefería hacerlo ella a que lo hiciera su madre, que a pesar de todo, comenzaba a tener la salud delicada.Tomó su cazadora y se la colocó-Ah, debo marcharme-se incorporó, yendo hacia ella. Apoyó sus manos en sus hombros- Cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.En cuanto empiecen con el tratamiento, házmelo saber ¿de acuerdo?"

-"Te tendré informada-sonrió, al tiempo que proporcionaba una suave palmada en su brazo- ¡Saluda a Frankie de mi parte!"

Mientras iba a la caja y entregaba el importe exacto de su café movió su cabeza en gesto afirmativo. Con un último movimiento de la mano a forma de despedida, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Xxx

Aidan se adentraba de nuevo en el apartamento. Otro día más en el que no había tenido absolutamente nada de suerte, otro día más que le esperaba allí, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Había intentado encontrar trabajo durante esa semana en al menos 6 sitios. Nada.

Exhausto, se quitó su abrigo y se quedó tan solo en su jersey verde oscuro y sus vaqueros negros, desgastados. Dejó caer su peso en el sofá. Harto de aquella rutina, harto de todo y al mismo tiempo sin atreverse a dar el paso definitivo.

Algo en el suelo llamó su atención. Era un sobre. Parecía que el cartero había pasado por ahí sin tener tan siquiera la delicadeza de dejarlo en el buzón general de abajo.

Lo primero que pensó cuando lo vio fue que se trataba de otra carta del muchacho. Desde que se fue, alguna que otra vez se habían escrito. Él respondía cuando podía, y cada vez se veía más fascinado con su potencial, su manera de escribir, la confianza que dejaba impresa en cada palabra...

Para su sorpresa, estaba equivocado.Aquella carta no era de otra persona sino de su hermana.

Se preguntaba cómo es que había decidido contactarle por carta en vez de por teléfono, y lo que es más, después de semanas sin hablar el uno con el otro.

Despacio, sus fuertes manos comenzaron a abrir el sobre. Una vez tuvo los papeles ante él, tomó un cigarro, su mechero, y lo encendió mientras sus ojos comenzaban a navegar a través de las palabras.


	3. Una decisión y un recuerdo

"_Aidan,_

_Sé que no he estado muy comunicativa durante estas semanas, y realmente te pido perdón por eso, pero ha sucedido un cambio enorme en mi vida el cual creo que estás en tu derecho de saber._

_Estoy enferma. No pretendo preocuparte en exceso tampoco, ni ponerlo como excusa para que vuelvas porque ya sabes que de ser así te lo hubiera pedido directamente, tan sólo quiero contarte mi situación actual.Me han detectado un cáncer de útero que me empezarán a tratar en breve._

_Ah, no voy a ocultarte que estoy algo asustada, hermano.Sé que en estos momentos estarás medio sonriendo, pensando que tengo la suficiente vitalidad como para poder con algo como esto y que no tengo por qué sentirme así. Al menos estoy convencida de que eso sería lo que me dirías para alegrarme, como siempre._

_Pero ya está bien de hablar de mí. He tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Lizzie de nuevo hace poco. La ví muy bien, aunque alterada por la noticia que le dí. Parece recordarte y tenerte en buena memoria, Aidan. _

_No quiero entretenerme más. Siempre hablo demasiado¿no crees? Sólo me queda darte mis mejores deseos desde aquí,te echo de menos._

_Besos y abrazos de tu hermana,_

_Marie"_

Expulsó la última calada de su cigarrillo, apagándolo en un movimiento lento sobre el cenicero. Su rostro considerablemente más palido, aún sin saber cómo reaccionar ante las palabras que acababa de leer.

Por un lado, esperaba viniendo de su hermana que lo tratara como un tema trivial. Algo que, para ella, dentro de la gravedad no lo era tanto. De hecho, ni tan siquiera había suplicado en su carta que volviera o que necesitaba su presencia cercana.

Y esa era una de las consecuencias negativas del carácter de su hermana. Lo intentaba ver todo de una manera tan positiva, suave, sin importancia...

Su mandíbula se tensó y sus ojos se encendieron en rabia.El puño apoyado en el reposabrazos del sillón, centrándose en otro punto de la sala para intentar, sin éxito, canalizarla.

Aunque era perfectamente consciente de la semi confesión escrita en la misma, de que en el fondo estaba asustada y necesitabaa su gente más querida cerca. Sabía que era algo serio, por más que ella lo intentara suavizar

Y lo era.La salud de su hermana estaba en grave peligro.Y él, sin embargo, se encotnraba a kilómetros de allí. Cosa que no hizo más que su frustración incrementara.

Lizzie también vino a su mente.De manera casi inevitable, una pequeña sonrisa había salido de sus labios al leer su nombre en aquella carta.Sabía de ella por Frankie, pero...de algún modo sentía que era agradable saber de su estado.

_En alguna forma, volver a verla a ella, a Frankie y a su hermana transmitía una sensación confortante a su corazón, pero el real motivo de la visita no era agradable. Tan solo el hecho de pensar que iba a ver a su hermana sufrir le daba escalofríos._

_¿Por qué no llamó enseguida¿Por qué le había hecho esperar a que llegara la carta días después, es que acaso no le veía con la consideración suficiente como para escucharla, atenderla e ir con ella en un momento tan duro?_

_Dolía._

Metió brevemente la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo su cartera.

Lo justo para pagarse un billete y unos cuantos bocadillos

Se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse.Tenía algo que hacer, muchas cosas en las que pensar y la rabía aún seguía hirviendo en su interior.

* * *

Madre e hijo andaban de la mano camino al pequeño, humilde piso en el que llevaban viviendo ya un tiempo. 

Durante los siguiente segundos, Lizzie se limitó a mirarle con atención.Ya tenía diez años, y a pesar de la corta edad, no podía evitar verle como un pequeño hombrecito. Por desgracia, las circunstancias de la vida le habían obligado a crecer demasiado deprisa. Su pelo estaba revuelto por el viento, su abrigo algo descolocado como era costumbre y las botas con algo de barro al borde de las mismas, posiblemente producto de los juegos en el campo de futbol.

Ambos fueron pausando el paso de forma progresiva cuando se toparon con el negocio de Marie.No estaba abandonado desde luego, sin embargo era su ausencia lo que hacía parecer que lo estuviera. Estaba apunto de ser ingresada, cuestión de días según sus propias palabras.Se dejaba notar perfectamente el nerviosismo camuflado en su habitual y humorística actitud.

Tan sólo una última conversación tuvo lugar entre ellas antes de que se marchara, el día anterior a hacerse unas últimas pruebas previas al ingreso al hospital que habían tenido lugar esa misma tarde.

"_Se lo he dicho, Lizzie, a mi hermano-suspiró, mordiéndose el labio-pero...no sé lo que me llevó a no contárselo de forma más rápida o directa-esbozó una amarga sonrisa y sus ojos se retiraron de los de ella por un momento- No pude-Lo pronunció en un susurro derrotado- Tan sólo fui capaz de expresarlo con palabras escritas"_

_Fue la primera vez que la vio llorar, temblando y buscando desesperadamente un consuelo amigo. En la pequeña intimidad de su salón._

Justo en ese momento, sintió la pequeña y tranquilizadora mano de Frankie coger la manga de su cazadora, esperando que lo si supiera perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, las preocupaciones que últimamente no abandonaban sus pensamientos.

No pudo describir cómo de adorable le pareció aquel simple, rutinario gesto que tuvo.

Se lo había contado, como siempre en una manera suave y menos dramática, el mismo día en que, justo al salir de la cafetería, fue a esperarle a la puerta del colegio. Un niño de mente hábil y despierta como él supo que algo iba mal al notar la tristeza en sus ojos al igual que la ausencia de ella cuando entraron a aquel lugar que él tanto había visitado y del cual tanto disfrutaba.

Se puso de cuclillas frente a él, lo justo para estar a su mismo nivel de altura, tomó sus dos pequeñas y blanquecinas manos en las de ella. Una sonrisa tierna en sus labios.

-"¿Quieres volver a verla, verdad?"

Pronunció las palabras lo suficientemente altas para ambos, acompañándolas por un suave gesto de sus manos que le ayudaba a comprender. A pesar de que gozara de una salud perfecta, no podía evitar ver en él la consecuencia de el error más grave de su vida. Su marido. Tal y como una marca distintiva, ahí lo dejó permanente y plasmado cuando realmente el que menos culpa tenía de todo lo que pudiera haber sucedido entre ellos, era precisamente Frankie.

Nunca logró entenderlo, ni siquiera ya en sus últimas horas de vida.

La oleada de rabia que invadió su cuerpo fue y vino fugazmente, centrándose simplemente en la personita que tenía con ella.

Sonrió levemente, moviendo su cabeza en gesto afirmativo

Y la única reacción que salió de ella fue abrazarle con fuerza. Emitiendo un pequeño suspiro, se separó dejando sus manos apoyadas en sus hombros. No sabía si sería buena idea enfrentarle a tan corta edad a algo tan duro, pero también sabía que cuando su hijo tomaba una decisión la cumplía. Y que poseía una madurez, una manera de enfrentarse a tales cosas como la muerte que se veía cada vez más sorprendida.

-"Está bien, cielo-acarició su mejilla- pero antes, volvamos a casa. La abuela se debe estar preocupando"

Y con esto, volvió a tomar su mano y continuaron su camino.

Xxx

La estación de Neilston se alzaba ante sus ojos. Miles de distintos grupos de personas iban y venían, algunos dispuestos a coger algún tren, otros esperaban con mirada impaciente que la persona añorada apareciera por entre la gente.

Ajustándose su cazadora de cuero, Aidan comprobó el billete que tenía entre sus manos dirigiendo su mirada hacia el frente. El andén 12 estaba cerca, y aún le quedaba algo de tiempo.

Se sentó en el banco, dejando que aunque fuera durante los veinte minutos que le quedaban libres hasta ir hacia el tren , su mente se relajara.

Volver a Glasgow se le estaba haciendo más duro de lo que pudo llegar a pensar mientras tomaba la final decisión de su retorno.Llegó a vivir y compartir momentos realmente felices allí, no cabía duda, pero no compensaron a lo que sucedió, aquel momento en el que se dijo que el vaso se había colmado, y de sobra.

Pero debía mucho a su hermana. Y ella le necesitaba, por más que hubiera insistido en su carta en todo lo contrario. Aún era capaz de sentir la rabia en su interior por ello.

_¿Rabia, o tremenda tristeza?_

El fuerte estruendo de uno de los trenes al partir le devolvió a la realidad. Incorporándose, comprobó la hora. Debía llegar al andén lo antes posible.


End file.
